


Half-Past Five (The Only Time I'd Ever Call You Mine)

by Kaze_Amaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is only mentioned, I apologize for the very bad summary, M/M, if you're curious because of the summary, it is late and I don't have any more juice to think of something, not even a quote from the fic itself to explain it, please do give it a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_Amaya/pseuds/Kaze_Amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only call you when it's half-past five, the only time that I'll be by your side. I only love it when you touch me, not feel me, when I'm fucked up, that's the real me. When I'm fucked up, that's the real me.</p><p>Yeah, I only call you when it's half-past five, the only time I'd ever call you mine. I only love it when you touch me, not feel me, when I'm fucked up, that's the real me.</p><p>When I'm fucked up, that's the real me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Past Five (The Only Time I'd Ever Call You Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Haizaki/Kuroko in my life. I've been listening to The Hills, by The Weeknd (or more specifically Rajiv Dhall's cover of it) and I got inspired to write this. I hope other HaiKuro shippers enjoy this~ If you listen to the cover I mentioned while reading, or even the original, it will give you a feeling of the proper atmosphere meant to be created here.
> 
> This was written on and is being posted from my phone. Also I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, which explains why I just used the song's chorus as a summary. So please forgive any formatting or spelling errors.

It's not like it was ever a big deal. Not to either of them, but if anyone else found out then it wouldn't be nearly as fun anymore.

It wasn't like Haizaki to keep things quiet, secretive. He never gave a shit about what other people thought, and Kuroko never seemed to mind what people had to say about his behaviour and thoughts. Naturally, both of them truly did care, but neither cared to let how it affected them show. Despite this, they both knew it would be in their best interests to keep it to themselves. If asked, they agreed to deny anything to do with each other beyond what was deemed acceptable for the others to know.

But certainly the others couldn't know that the first time they met up was after Kise Ryouta had joined the first string, and both had to blow some steam off from the shared annoyance the blond seemed to invoke so naturally with his presence alone. Haizaki had confronted Kuroko with a rude shove and his signature sneer. He shot some nasty words about Kise at Kuroko, wanting to gain some offended reaction from it. The reaction he got was not what he expected; blunt agreement, followed by an equally insulting comment towards Haizaki. They got into a situation that could only be vaguely described as an argument, flavoured with a bond formed through mutual dislike of someone.

Haizaki had hit Kuroko when he pushed a nerve too far during their confrontation and Kuroko had not cowered away as expected. He took the punch to the face as if he had taken right hooks every day of his life, and near immediately followed it with a harsh palm strike to Haizaki's gut. Both winced at their injuries only when their lips forcefully meshed together at Haizaki's impulse control issue's whim.

They had ended up giving each other sloppy hand jobs in the gym equipment shed and did not speak of it afterwards, even a week later. The only time either of them had shown any indication that it had not been a strange dream to be blamed on Haizaki's hormones was when Kuroko sent him a text at half-past five in the morning. It had no subject, and the message had no greeting, nor a hint of Kuroko's usual polite demeanor. It only asked where Haizaki lived, and Haizaki didn't hesitate in replying.

Kuroko appeared at his front doorstep by the time it was six. He was in a loose, white T-shirt, and grey sweat pants. He hadn't bothered to tame his ridiculous bed hair. Haizaki only had time to glance at the messy blue bunches and smirk before he was being pulled into a kiss.

Before his parents could wake up and go downstairs to find the two boys, Haizaki had dragged Kuroko up the stairs by his hair. Kuroko only mentioned it hurt after he was pushed up against the wooden doorframe inside Haizaki's bedroom. Haizaki drowned out his complaints with a yank, followed by a heated make out session. He didn't bother asking what had brought Kuroko to his home that morning, or at any five-thirty meetings to follow.

Over the course of the next few months, they had gone further than messy hand jobs. Haizaki had Kuroko tangled up in his fists and arms on top of his sheets more times than he could count; then, and when he would think back to every time Kuroko had climbed up the vines along the side of his house to his window before the sun could blow his cover.

The others could not know what Haizaki felt when Kuroko had finally whispered his name during sex for the very first time. Kuroko could not know what was happening to his heart when he replied with a mutter of the blue haired boy's name. Haizaki wouldn't let even himself know for sure what that feeling was. He didn't want to know, he had convinced himself of that when he watched Kuroko getting dressed to crawl back out the window and go to school by himself that morning. There was no emotion on Kuroko's face, just like Akashi had told him to practice to keep himself unnoticeable. Haizaki didn't let himself wonder if Kuroko hadn't shown any emotion that day out of habit, or on purpose. 

The others could not know that even though Haizaki knew every inch of Kuroko's body before the end of the first month they had started their early morning "greetings," Haizaki had never set foot in Kuroko's house. He didn't even know what street Kuroko lived on. He hadn't known how far away Kuroko lived, just that it couldn't have been very far if the first night he showed up at Haizaki's door was any indication. But even then, he couldn't be sure. He didn't know if Kuroko had been home, or merely wandering the streets and happened to be relatively close to Haizaki's house that night.

Haizaki knew every way to touch Kuroko, he knew every reaction every brush and push and scratch and hit would elicit. He never knew the colour of Kuroko's home walls. He only knew Kuroko looked damn good when being fucked against the onyx black of Haizaki's bedroom walls. He only knows that thinking of that image, to this day, could still get him hot and bothered at the drop of a dime.

The others could not know what Haizaki felt when he was strong-armed into quitting the basketball club by Akashi. Kuroko could not know there was a pain in his chest where that odd little feeling had bubbled up so long ago when he saw those blue eyes, so desperate for a reason to pity. Looking so very desperately for a reason to fight on Haizaki's behalf. Surely, begging for a reason to keep calling Haizaki's name at half-past five.

Haizaki did not give Kuroko what he begged for that day. Kuroko did not come to his house the next morning.

Haizaki tried not to let himself miss the feeling of that soft, blue hair.


End file.
